The New Era
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt Kagome for the last time, no longer will she stand for it, she runs away to get away from it all. However on her path she falls injured, a certain man with blue eyes and black hair stumbles upon the fair maiden. Will love bloom, or will Inuyasha finally realize his mistake and go after Kagome. One-Shot!Major fluff! NO FLAMES!


_**The New Era**_

_**Hana: I-I cannot believe I am writing this… Now don't get me wrong Nel-Sama is a diehard Inuyasha and Kagome fan! She loves no other couple but them in the Inuyasha series... and Kaguya-Sempai is a Sesshomaru and Kagome lover... however when a dream comes to me as a story I must write it! Especially this one… for some reason I was drawn to this couple… I must remind you… we all have our different tastes… for example this is not Nel writing, but Hana… I am a huge KagKog fan! They a-are s-so Kawaii! I hope you enjoy my story. Oh and just to make sure no one interrupts… **_

_**(Spotlight shines on two figures, Kaguya is chained to a chair with super duck tape over her mouth, next to her is Nel who is in the same position, they are shouting and yelling trying to free themselves, but the duck tape around their mouth won't let them).**_

_**Hana: O-Onward with the s-story! Please R R, No flames! WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA WHATSOEVER OR ITS CHARACTERS. IT ALWAYS GOES TO THE ORIGINAL PRODUCER/DIRECTOR/ MAKER OF THE SHOW!**_

* * *

She ran, she wanted to be anywhere, but where she was. She should be used to it by now… however the pain was just too much to bear. She won… Kikyou had finally won. Kagome managed to get away without a soul in sight to see her.

_**-Earlier-**_

"Soul collectors…?" Sango said aloud.

"Inuyasha… those are Kikyou's are they not?" Miroko asked. Inuyasha gave a swift nod, his eyes were wide, and his heart was pounding, his ears were perked up, he didn't give it a second thought, he got up and ran, he had to see her, to make sure it was the real Kikyou.

"Miroko, take care of Kagome while I'm gone! Don't try anything Monk!" Inuyasha commanded before he was fully gone.

"But Inuyasha!" Miroko began. But the Hanyou was gone, he sighed and turned to face Sango, Sango sighed, she turned around and went back inside the hut. Kagome was sitting studying for a math test, she overheard everything; Sango gave her a pained look and sat down next to her.

"Kagome I-"

"It's okay Sango; really, if it makes him happy, that's all I care about… if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to get some fresh air…" Kagome said.

"Be careful Kagome…" Shippo quietly said.

"Kagome are you sure you don't want me to come…?" Sango asked, Kagome shook her head no and gave Sango one of her famous fake smiles.

"Okay…" With that Kagome left, she walked through the dark forest, it was a bit chilly outside, so goose bumps appeared on her arm; she rubbed her hands on the side of them.

"_**Why her Inuyasha… why couldn't it ever be me…? Can't you see I love you to?" **_Kagome bitterly thought, She came across a clearing with the sacred tree, she smiled and was about to go to it when she heard voices and hid behind a huge Oak tree, she watched the scene unfold.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyou, practically smiling, while she was slightly smiling back. "Inuyasha I see you've come…" Kikyou says.

"Aa. Kikyou I-I thought you were dead… not a day went by when I wouldn't think of you… I… I searched for you every moment I got." Inuyasha confessed; Kagome's eyes widened.

"I see…."

"Why… you knew it was Naraku the whole time… so why didn't you return to me? Kikyou I Lo-"

"No you love Kagome… the reason I didn't come back was because I Kikyou am no longer alive… you wouldn't want a corpse like me… and besides…" She says with an evil smirk. "I am immortal now… and have infinite freedom." She stated.

"But Kikyou I love you isn't that enough?" Inuyasha stated through gritted teeth, tears pooled near Kagome's eyes. Kikyou's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to still love her, let alone choose her over Kagome… someone who still had warmth and was still alive.

"You do..?" Kikyou quietly questioned.

"Always… you stole my heart…" Inuyasha admitted, but something told him he should stop talking… something felt wrong, he knew Kagome loved him, and he had to admit he loved her back… but something wouldn't let him let Kikyou go.

"Prove it…" She whispered, Kagome didn't catch it because it was so low, but Inuyasha caught it.

Inuyasha walked right up to Kikyou and grabbed her gently by the Shoulder's, her eyes widened at his action, he leaned in, Kagome's eyes widened more, her heart ached, Kikyou's eyes slowly closed.

"Inu-yasha…" Kikyou whimpered out, his lips sealed hers.

Kagome watched as her love kissed his love, she couldn't believe it; he chose her… he chose Kikyou… not her. It was all too much for Kagome. She ran, she wanted to be anywhere, but where she was. She should be used to it by now… however the pain was just too much to bear. She won… Kikyou had finally won. Kagome managed to get away without a soul in sight to see her.

Inuyasha deepened the kiss by pinning Kikyou to the tree, she smirked as she knew her plan paid off, she knew Kagome was there the whole time, even if Inuyasha didn't.

_**"Shallow woman she needed to learn her place..."**_Kikyou thought.

* * *

Kagome stumbled across a few rocks; her sleeve got caught on the branch and ripped clean off. Kagome stumbled more, her hair whipped in front of her face, it began to rain, the branch managed to scratch her arm drawing a bit of blood.

Kagome fell and banged her knees on some rocks drawing more blood, she winced, she didn't want to move anymore, but she forced herself to stand up and continue to move on, she traveled for what seemed like hours, but it was only really one hour.

Kagome's skirt fluttered behind her revealing her pale smooth legs, she stopped and put her hands on her knees, she began to pant. She began to run again.

"_**Idiot! I was so stupid! I was so, so stupid! How could I continue to believe that he would choose me over her, come on its Kikyou!" **_Kagome bitterly thought.

Kagome came to a walk; she walked and looked at her surroundings. She was near a small cliff, it was so muddy, she didn't see the little ledge; her foot slipped as the ground broke underneath her. She fell, it was a small drop, but enough to cause a bit of damage, her body collided with the smooth rocks, there was a small waterfall, and it began to drench her in water. Blood was coming from a cut above her eyebrow, she laid on her front, her hair was scattered around her like a blanket of comfort; her beautiful skin was red from her own blood, yet she still had the beauty of a fair maiden.

"_**I can't feel anything… I don't want to feel anything… I'm worthless…" **_Were her last thoughts before she went unconscious, the water consumed her, a little bit of blood flowed down the river, to where a certain man with black hair and blue eyes was traveling with two other men.

* * *

"Kouga do you smell that?" Ginta asked.

"It's very familiar this scent…" Hakkaku said.

"_**This is… Kagome's!" **_Kouga thinks, he knows her scent anywhere.

Ginta and Hakkaku doesn't even know what happened next, one minute they were questioning Kouga, the next he wasn't there, only a trail of dust, they've never seen him travel so fast in their being of traveling with him. The only time he really traveled fast was when Kagome was near.

Kouga was traveling up the river; it was dark out maybe 2:00 in the morning. He came to a stop at the waterfall when he saw a figure floating on the water, on her back. His eyes widened, he jumped into the water and swam to her. He collected her in his arms and landed on land with her.

"Kagome… kagome! Wake up Kagome! Come on open your eyes!" Kouga shouts, he gently taps her and shakes her, he wipes away the blood from her face, which was barley leaking out now from her eyebrow wound. He took in her appearance. Her hair was waist length, but scattered and matted to parts of her skin. She had a gash in her arm and a small cut above her eyebrow. Her knees were scraped and her fingers were prune from being in the water too long.

Kouga could tell she had water in her system, he bent down and mentally apologized before he claimed her lips with his, she was balanced slightly on his knee, he was holding her up, he continued to give her mouth to mouth, finally after a minute the water came, she coughed it out to the side, he patted her back, but still supported her.

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She looks up into bright blue eyes, she smiles, but her smile is ghost like, she's really pale, both Kouga and Kagome are soaked to the bone.

"Kagome… what happened…?" He managed to get out; his hair fell over his shoulder.

"Oh… K-Kouga it's you… sorry… I'm not presentable at... the moment…" Kagome croaks out.

"But Kagome-"

"I hope you are… well." Kagome said, her eyes widened and she fainted from exhaustion.

Kouga picked up Kagome and ran as fast as he could to his cave, which was really close, he was going to bring her to the mountains where he ruled and he was Alpha. He gently set her on the soft pile of furs, it was warm and comfortable; he called in for a female in the tribe, the said female walked in.

"Get her warm and dried." He commanded, but nicely, she nodded and did as told, he had exited the cave to give the two privacy.

When the female wolf was done she exited and bowed to her Alpha, she left, Kouga went back inside; Kagome wore a long white Kimono. She looked beautiful Kouga observed, after all that was his Kagome, even if she didn't like him. He sat down on the fur and looked at her; she opened her eyes after feeling another presence. "Hey." She croaked out, but his eyes were confused and full of worry, she smiled and began to sit up, but winced, Kouga put his hands on her shoulders.

"No kagome stay down… you'll hurt yourself even more…" Kouga says.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing... I-I Just fell…" Kagome lied.

"Don't you lie to me Kagome… what else happened, I can see you fell…"

"He did it again… no matter what I do… Inuyasha cannot accept my feelings… he choose Kikyou over me and I've been trying to accept the fact, but something in my heart still aches for him… I don't know why…" She sighs out, her eyes were closed and Kouga observed her it pained him to know her feelings lied with that mutt.

"Kagome…" Kouga said slowly. Her eyes opened, she's never heard her name be called that way… with so much love and tenderness, so much care. Her eyes were shocked, Kouga took hold of her hand, but she knew he wouldn't pull one of his moves.

"Kagome…. I'm tired of seeing you hurt, tired of seeing you suffer, you deserve better Kagome you really do… you're too thoughtful towards other people's emotions… instead of thinking of everyone else… it's time for you to be selfish, think of yourself now Kagome… that mutt doesn't deserve your tears or your love, if he… if he cannot even see your love for him." Kouga states, Kagome's eyes are wide, she never knew Kouga understood her so well, but then it dawned on her, Kouga's felt the same way she did with Inuyasha except it was with her.

She realizes she's caused him so much pain so much suffering, because she was chasing after someone else, she would no longer do such things. She sat up slowly with his help and put her hand on his cheek. It seemed like gravity took its toll as it pushed the two forward towards each other.

"You've always cared haven't you Kouga…?" Kagome quietly whispered, he was blushing a deep red, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Kagome…" Kagome smiled and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear; she traced his jawbone, then his chest, that was hidden behind the armor he wore. He growled when her hand traced his biceps. She blushed at hearing this sound. He growled again and pushed her down onto the bed, her eyes widened, but she felt anxious and excited yet nervous nonetheless. Kouga looked into her eyes while on top of her. Kagome got lost in his beautiful blue eyes; she couldn't believe someone like Kouga could love her, really love her. She was so glad her eyes were finally opened, at that moment the way Kouga looked at her with need and want; shoot the bulge in his pants proved it… when Kouga looked at her she knew Inuyasha and Kikyou didn't matter she was in her own world.

"Kagome become my mate… you will no longer have to worry about Inuyasha… or that Kikyou. You are with me…" Kouga says lovingly, he hopes, prays she will accept his love for her.

"Kouga…" Kagome said. He smiled, she nodded tears of joy in her eyes; she embraced him. He heard her whisper his name, he was in heaven, he was so happy words couldn't describe! He gently kissed her lips and the two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning was all too new for Kagome, she was sore, but she felt more powerful, she had abandoned her old clothes for a set of new ones, since her old one's were no longer good. She had asked Kouga if she could have new clothes, he said she could have whatever she wanted, but Kagome hated to be spoiled so she asked again, he had chuckled and nodded.

Kagome sported a new look, Kouga brought ton's of women's clothing, for which Kagome had giggled, but sweat dropped a lot over. She chose the one's she liked best; Kouga had liked how she looked.

Kagome wore gray Hakama's, but instead of the bottoms just going out in a flared style they were like anklets. She sported a white Kimono top that had gray sleeves with white snowflakes embodied over it, the Kimono was shoulder less, so it reveal just a tad of cleavage, but revealed her collar bone. Her black hair was wavy and she had two strands in the back that were white, she made them drapped over her breasts, she wore no shoes, but wore silver anklet bracelets, her sleeves went over her hands, but she liked them that way. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver crescent moon signifying the symbol of the half-wolf since it was a half moon.

Kagome was now considered Kouga's mate and queen of the wolf pack, even though she was a priestess, but no one dared go against the Alpha's order's, but everyone in the pack loved Kagome, so there was no problem. Her power's doubled due to her confidence boost.

"Kouga…" Kagome called out when she was finished dressing, he came immediately to the cave, their home. "Ready Kagome?" He asked all hyped up.

She nodded and smiled, he picked her up bridal style; she let out a surprised squeal and smiled. Kouga jumped down from the cave and landed near ongoing fire, he walked with her in his arms to the front of the entrance of the wolf's domain. There set up was a wooden arch decorated with many flowers of all kinds, of all scents, the sight baffled Kagome; it was so gorgeous. He set her down, there was a fire in front of Kagome and Kouga, with stones of all colors around it, to the left was Ginta, to the right Hakkaku.

More wolves' aligned with them; a female wolf draped a white wolf fur coat over Kagome, while Hakkaku draped a brown one over Kouga, they took their place at the head of the wolf pack. Everyone gathered for the ceremony that would completely bond Kagome to Kouga forever…

After the ceremony, all the ladies in the wolf pack came accustomed to Kagome, they wanted to know her beauty secrets, her guy tips, her wisdom, Kagome was the doctor in the tribe she had a cure for everything. And she had five jewel shards, that Kouga wouldn't dare touch.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Kouga… but don't you want them…?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**Nah… I already got mine... those Kagome are yours I want you to hold on to them and continue to purify them… they'll be safer in your delicate hands… and besides it wouldn't be gentlemanly if I just took the shards from my mate now would it Kagome…?" Kouga said, she giggled and blushed, but kissed his cheek, he blushed and fainted, she had to fan him awake again. **_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

"Kagome a word please…" The eldest female wolf-demon asked. Kagome slightly nodded, she was nervous, Kouga was out hunting with his pack, while she was left to attend the sick, she loved her job, but this… she wondered what the wise women could want.

"Yes ma'am…?" Kagome politely replied.

"Please dear, no need with formalities… I am the same as you, a woman… Kagome I have a question for ye… and I want ye to answer truthfully…" She said.

"Yes?"

"I would like to teach you the ways of the wolf…. It will be difficult, but worth it nonetheless… will you accept?" She asks seriously, Kagome's eyes widen, she bows repeatedly and nods her head.

"Very good come with me child… the others will tend to the medicinal matter." She says. Kagome nods and follows her into the training areas of the wolf tribe.

"First we will teach ye speed… then combat… last, but not least the language of the wolf… soon these traits will grow accustomed to ye and ye will see a new change, this will not affect your priestess powers, nor your power to sense the Sacred Jewel Shard."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome replies, the old women sweat drops at her formalities still. The female wolf shows how Kagome should pose when getting ready for combat. Kagome has a determined look on her face as she faces the elder woman. "BEGIN!" The woman shouts aloud.

* * *

_**-One Year Later-**_

Kagome had been visiting her home every once in awhile, Kouga never took that away from her, he just loved to spoil her, but she never asked for anything, and when she did he would go overboard, that's why the women of the tribe loved Kagome she was always so humble.

Kagome still sported the same look, Kouga however changed since his position of Alpha, instead of brown his outfit was black, which matched well with his hair and eyes. On his shoulders were wolf fangs, which grew to be the size of saber teeth. He still had the jewel shards in his legs.

He was watching Kagome, she had grown over the past year, her hair grew a little longer, she still wore it down, but her signature mark was the two white locks that she let drape over her breasts, she was practicing shooting her arrows to which she never missed her target, she was so good she could curve her arrows, and each arrow she shot contained a new power.

"Kagome." Kouga called he was back from his weeklong hunting trip with Hakkaku, Ginta, and Minao. Kagome put away her arrow and turned towards Kouga, her smile brightened, and her eyes shined, he took great pride in her for he knew he was the cause of her happiness, he was so glad she learned the way of the wolf. The best thing was all the silver and white female wolf's would only listen to Kagome's wolf call, while all the other wolf's listen to the Alpha's calling… that's why she was second ruler of the pack due to her being Kouga's mate.

"Hey Kagome… I was wondering… the pack and I were going on another hunting trip next Moon-set, would you like to come?" He asks hoping she would say yes, she nodded and went up to him and pecked his cheek.

"Of course… and besides… I want to put my new skills to the test!" Kagome says determined.

"Excellent! Thanks Kagome you won't regret it!" Kouga says happily.

"However Kouga… I'm going to take the females to the rivine, but we're going to travel to first… to purify them. It is my duty as a priestess; I hope you can wait until my return." She says sweetly, Kouga frowns, but nods.

"Don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think." Kagome says she kisses his cheek and she winks, due to her new powers and wolf ways Kagome grew an inch she is 5'6. She backs away from Kouga, her bow is a metallic silver, while the cable in the bow is black, her arrows are a pure white, because with each arrow she fires and the power that is selected the arrow changes according to it.

Kagome gives a wave to Kouga, bows to the elder women and spins in a circle she disappears in a void of some sort of cyclone. A pack of white and silver wolfs are behind her, they take off, Kouga smirks and beams with pride at his mate, never in a million decades would he have thought he would have had Kagome… his love as his mate. In a way he's glad Inuyasha did what he did to her, but in another way it saddens him to know Kagome went through such pain.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" A feminine voice called out.

Inuyasha falls through a hole, he lands right on his ass, and Sango giggles loudly. "I told you…" She scolded. Shippo was on her left shoulder while Kirara was on her right.

Miroko smiled at Sango's laugh and went up behind her, she turned around and her hand was already to his face leaving a mark. "Ah, Ah, AH! Sango that hurt!" Miroko whimpered out.

"Lecherous monk!"

"Inuyasha I-" Sango begins.

"Wait… what was that?" Inuyasha called out, the group froze; they heard what sounded like wind.

"I know that scent!" Inuyasha shouts out, his heart pounded, and he was getting anxious and nervous.

"You don't mean that's…."

"It's her scent I know it… I thought she was… no didn't she go back to her time…" Inuyasha was confused, something whizzed right past him. He raises an eyebrow; it smelled like wolf, but a feminine wolf, mixed with _**Her **_scent.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**"Where'd Kagome go?" Inuyasha asked after returning from his encounter with Kikyou in the woods.**_

_**"She left Inuyasha... she said she was going to get some air..." Sango stated.**_

_**"Inuyasha... you don't think perhaps... that she saw you and Kikyou together, right?" Miroko asked.**_

_**"Stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted out.**_

_**"Quiet!" Inuyasha shouted before pounding Shippo on his little head.**_

_**"You need to get your act together Inuyasha, or you won't have anyone left to return to after your next visit with Kikyou... thanks to you... Kagome is gone! And she didn't go back to her time because she left her stuff, Kagome never leaves her stuff." Sango says all flushed with anger.**_

_**"Calm Sango." Miroko says, he puts a hand on her shoulder, but doesn't move it any further down south, she had tensed, but soon relaxed.**_

_**"Kagome..." Inuyasha thought.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

He sees a pack of white/silvery wolves coming his way; he realizes they are all female. He jumps outta the way just in time. The cyclone disappears revealing the person who almost ran him over, he was about to cuss them out when he saw who it was and he couldn't believe his eyes, it was Kagome, he saw what she wore, and how her hair grew, he saw the white strands and her new bow and arrows.

His jaw dropped to the floor, but she wasn't looking at him or any of them for that matter, she was focusing on the forest, she waited for a minute, no one dared to speak. Then that's when they heard it, Kagome let out a howl, a feminine one, but all the other wolves gathered around her, they started to talk in wolf language.

"_**Impossible… this can't be Kagome… right?" **_Inuyasha thought.

Kagome silently brought out her bow and armed a bow into the cable she closed her eyes and concentrated, the white arrow turned red with fire she shot it, and in its wake was a streak of fire, it shot throughout the forest and hit her target, there on the ground lay a huge buffalo ten times the size of a regular one with fire slowly consuming and frying him, she barked orders out to the female wolfs, they went to go eat. She sighed and put away her bow; she walked and moved gracefully, Inuyasha finally had enough with the silence.

"Ka-gome?" He questioned, she immediately stopped and turned halfway meeting his questioning eyes.

"W-What I mean how…" Inuyasha began.

"That is none of your concern anymore Inuyasha…" Kagome says he sees the glint of the Jewel shards that are in the same bottle she used back then; it was hanging around her neck. But the pain was still visible in her eyes, and no one failed to see it.

"Why do you smell like a wolf?" He questioned.

"I travel with my mate now…" She says simply, Inuyasha's heart dropped Miroko and Sango's eyes widened and jaw drops. "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT MANGY WOLF RIGHT?" Inuyasha shouts, Miroko and Sango clasp a hand over Inuyasha's mouth they smile at Kagome and nod, but they are saddened she has to go, when they've seen her for about two minutes in the past year she was absent.

"I-I must go I promised him I would be back in a week's time… I still have to get my girl's to be purified." Kagome states while walking back towards where her wolfs ran off to. She sighed and turned around; she gave them a halfhearted smile.

"It was all nice to see you again you too Sango, Miroko… but I must go… goodbye now." She says.

She's about to go when someone gives a cry, she stops and looks, she sees Shippo crying, her eyes sadden, she goes to him and appears in front of Sango in a second, Sango's eyes widen. Kagome pats Shippo's head and kisses his cheek, Shippo blushes. "Don't worry if you want to ever visit us... we are in the northern mountains where the moon aligns with the lake..." Kagome states.

With that she disappears in a cyclone and takes off, Inuyasha stands up straight, he knows she's grown, and he knows she knew what happened a year ago he figured it out when he smelt her presence long after Kikyou left. He doesn't blame her so for now he'll let her be… Sango and Miroko don't dare speak to him about this, for they can tell he's already upset. He just can't believe of all people ad she went with Kouga… but maybe that was for the best… she deserved dedicated love… for which Inuyasha couldn't give her.

* * *

The days and months went on… soon days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months turned into years. Kagome and the gang drifted apart as she grew accustomed to her new life. Yet there were these feelings she would get from time to time, she misses the gang, but she couldn't go back… it would stir up to many emotions. And besides she loves life here with her new family, but her real family always comes first, she visits more frequently now to the real world and brings back new medicines to treat the pack, which they are so thankful for. Not to mention they love her snacks.

"_**Sango and Miroko married, and had two twin daughters, and one son. Shippo went off to find out more about his powers, and to see if he could become stronger… Kirara was the protector of the children. As for Inuyasha… he comes around from time to time… only to visit Kayadea's village, then to up and disappear again. As for me… well I'm enjoying my life here with my husband, Kouga… we have a little one on the way… maybe this was fate's card… hmmm strange how fate works… All I know is… I wouldn't give this life up for anything… I treasure it too much."**_

_**-For now everything would be fine… but for the future… that is for fate to decide….**_


End file.
